wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dreams and Legends
Dreams and Legends is proceeded by Silhouettes and Stars. Prophecy: Dream: Wings buzzed in the oncoming storm, sounding like the lightning and thunder itself… The rain poured down on slick wet scales, yellow and orange and red. Black eyes turn to white... Claws slashed, and teeth flashed. Black eyes, soulless and forever continuing controlled the white-eyed army of the Hive... But her scales flashed, her eyes were black. How was she still the same…? She is the ancestor, of the first resistor and she will forever be sane… And he’ll never be free from the queen of the Hive, but what of the guardian of the trees…? The Hive will remember, the legend of three, they’ll escape one day, but never be free… When dragons of the shifting night sand arrive at the continent that is now so bland… But they are safe, and now will arise, The Dreams and Legends of the Night, the Fire and the Hive… Prophecy: Once, there was a dream, Of a dragon of Night, and a dragon of Hive These dragons were special, one was normal, or so it seems, The other, though unknown, could see futures in their dreams. When the Night and the Hive meet at dawn, A new kind of hybrid is born. With HiveWing scales and NightWing colour They are known as the other With a longing to find a land long lost, And a roaring, raging sea they must cross. For in the box with a lock of night, Only she has the key, that will open them to the light She is young, only 7 But all the tribes will be saved, by the time she turns 11. She is a hybrid, both Distant and Lost, And the raging sea, is the one she must cross. And now, after all this time once again will arise, the Dreams and Legends of the Night and the Hive Characters: Main Compass Gull Silentnight Runaway Side/mentioned Abispa Denebola Acherontia Jerboa Mahogany There where stranger and stranger happenings around the house of Compass, and with her herself. She was beginning to wonder if the NightWings known as Silentnight and Runaway where her true parents. Her scales are the wrong colour, and on her 14th birthday, something strange began to blossom. Is she a NightWing, a ''pure NightWing? Is her other parent even from Pyrrhia? Or is she a hybrid of two continents…?'' ~Prologue~ Abispa lovingly watched over her egg. It was beautiful, black with twists of golden-yellow through it. The moonlight filtered through the leaves of the Poison jungle, making the egg shine. Through the light, Abispa could see the outline of the dragonet – her dragonet – inside. “Goodnight my beautiful Honey-Bee” Denebola said, wrapping his tail around Abispa’s. “Goodnight” she giggled back. Den wrapped his wing around Abispa, she leaned her head on his shoulder, still looking at their egg. Wingbeats echoed in the leaves over-head. Abispa glanced up to see Mahogany descending towards them, the deep green and brown dragon almost invisible in the night light. “There are HiveWings in the distance. They haven’t forgotten their warning.” The Leaf dragon said, his eyes slits. “They’ve come to see if you destroyed it.” Mahogany stated. Abispa glanced sadly down at the egg. “There’s one place it will be safe.” A dragon said from the shadows of the trees. “We’ve had this conversation; how would we even get it there? You’re not going back, you said it yourself” Den replied to the other NightWing. Moon stepped into the light. “Jerboa said she was going back – she was going to use her magic. She said if you want it back at the Continent, she’ll take it with her, and find a dragon – a good dragon – to take care of them.” Moon replied. Den looked to Abispa. She contemplated it. She might never see her dragonet, but at least she would know they were safe. “Okay” She whispered. As she did, a crack appeared in the egg. Everyone turned to face it, Qibli and Jerboa descending from the tree-tops. “We have to go, now. The guard is here!” Qibli yelled. Suddenly Denebola collapsed to the ground, his talons pressed to his temples. He sat up just as quick as he fell down. And, in a voice that was not his own said: “'Once, there was a dream,' Of a dragon of Night, and a dragon of Hive These dragons were special, one was normal, or so it seems, The other, though unknown, could see futures in their dreams. ' ' When the Night and the Hive meet at dawn, A new kind of hybrid is born. With HiveWing scales and NightWing colour They are known as the other ' ' With a longing to find a land long lost, And a roaring, raging sea they must cross. For in the box with a lock of night, Only she has the key, that will open them to the light ' ' She is young, only 7 But all the tribes will be saved, by the time she turns 11. She is a hybrid, both Distant and Lost, And the raging sea, is the one she must cross. ' ' And now, after all this time once again will arise, the Dreams and Legends of the Night and the Hive” “Run!” Abispa cried, shoving her dragonet into Jerboa’s arms, the buzz of the HiveWing’s wings echoed through the night. Jerboa spread her wings and leapt into the sky, seconds later, she disappeared, back home, back to Pyrrhia. ~Chapter One~ Compass stared at the smooth wooden roof of her home. Her eyes were droopy, and her head was hanging slightly, her golden yellow eyes softened as a memory echoed through her head. So many years ago those days where, before everything went to hell. It was her third hatching day tomorrow, maybe her dad would bring her something home, or her mum. She closed her eyes and slept… ''“Mummy, Mummy when will daddy get here?” Compass said, tugging on her mother’s wing. Silentnight peered down at her dragonet with loving eyes, but there was sorrow behind her smile. '' ''“I’m sure he will be here soon” The older NightWing replied with a smile. '' ''“But look what I got you!” Silent said, pulling a beautifully decorated katakana out from a sheath around her belt. The dragonet gaped at it. '' ''“It looks like your one.” She said, carefully taking the katakana and staring at it in awe. '' ''“Well it’s yours now” Silent smiled, the sorrow washing away for a few seconds. '' And that’s where the memory ended. Why did her father have to leave like that? And why was her mother’s fate to be burnt in that fire six years ago? At least Gull was a better parent then her father, and at least Gull was there that night Compass’s house burnt down with her mother in it. Compass hugged Gull good-bye. She was going to see Pyrrhia. Maybe she’d meet some dragons from tribes other than NightWings, SeaWings and SandWings, wouldn’t that be good. Compass wrapped her talon around the star-shaped key around her neck. Her first stop; the rubble of her mother’s house. Compass spread her wings and leapt into the sky, beating her wings against the wind. She glided over the stone and wood houses of the Dragons den, Black, blue, green and yellow shaped of dragons flashing bellow her. Black rubble appeared below her, she circled down to greet it. Compass pushed pieces of burnt wood out of the way, when she got to the middle, she lifted the stones out of the way and pulled a trap door up. She hauled the silver box out of the space and up into the rubble. She carefully untied the key from around her neck and placed it into the shape of the star missing on the black wing-shaped lock. The lock clattered to the ground and Compass carefully opened the box. Inside lay jewels and gold, and resting on top was a beautiful Katana, and her mother’s ancient sword. Compass lifted the blades out of the box and strapped them around her waist. Compass started packing all the gold and jewels into a bag under her wing. Leather appeared at the bottom of the box and Compass gave it a confused look. She didn’t remember packing a book into the box. She placed the rest of the jewels in the bag and lifted the book out. The it was titled ‘The Book of Clearsight’ Clearsight, why did that name sound so familiar? Voices echoed around the buildings, they were the voices of dragons who stole. Compass quickly placed the Book of Clearsight in her bag along with two other books in the box, not looking at the titles. She quickly shut and locked the box, pushing it into the space below the trapped door and covered all the evidence, leaping into the dusk sky, her black and dusty orange-yellow scales blending in perfectly. Compass didn’t know where she was going. All she knew was this life had to be better than the one she’d just lived. Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Sanskrit Sunset) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (KittenQueen15)